Charging electronic equipment through the air (i.e., by a wireless means) is known in the art. Typically, wireless charging systems include a power transmitter and a power receiver. For example, the power transmission may occur based on inductive coupling established between the transmitter and the receiver. In the related art, there are several methods that have evolved in wireless power charging.
One method of wireless power charging is by establishing a resonance inductive coupling between the power transmitter and the power receiver. In a system using resonance inductive coupling, the electromagnetic field in a primary coil of the power transmitter resonates or oscillates at a frequency which creates a change in the field electricity of the power receiver, thereby causing a flow of current in a secondary coil.
However, the power transmitters may be at times perceived as being disregardful of the power receivers. In other words, regardless of any information of power receivers, the power transmitters can produce constant resonant frequency of the electromagnetic field. This may be an inefficient mode of transferring electric energy through the wireless means because a constant magnitude of electricity is transferred even when foreign power receivers are charged. Here, foreign power receivers may refer to unsolicited electronic or electric devices that conduct electromagnetic field within a boundary of the power transmitter. Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved apparatus and method for discovering multiple devices requiring wireless power charging system.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.